


Winter

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do not fear your heart will be fine, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, Mild Angst, very mild angst, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: Some nights in Paris are quiet and dark, and they belong to few. Tonight the night belongs to Ladybug and Chat Noir, a pair more deserving of quiet beauty than anyone.





	

Snow frames every tree and house, and each lantern illuminates the cold environment around. Chat Noir walks through the streets, and though normally this would cause a commotion, it’s late and nobody’s outside - especially not in this weather. 

 

He looks up at the sky and lets out a puff of air, watching the cloud float away into the night. The stars are particularly beautiful tonight, and he smiles before trudging along once more. He could fly around if he wanted, breathing in the brisk winter air and feeling so, so  _ alive -  _ but he won’t. 

 

He walks past one house with the light still on, not taking any notice of it. Inside, Marinette Dupain-Cheng works furiously at an especially frustrating dress, sewing viciously and pricking herself more than seems possible. With an irritated sigh, she tosses the needle to her desk and rubs her eyes. She needs air. 

 

She walks to her bed and jumps on top, pushing open the trapdoor quietly so as not to wake her parents, and hops onto the roof. The stars shine brightly, and she is content to stare at them as long as she needs until she can get back to work. The air is chilly, and she shivers, but savors the newfound clarity and sharpness the cold brings to her. 

 

For a moment she glances to the streets, and sees a dark figure pass. There is a boy - dressed in all black, arms crossed and shaking violently. His back is tense and he seems stressed. She hums at the boy with the black mood, hoping that he’ll feel better once he gets to wherever he’s headed, and then does a double take as he passes under a street lamp. 

 

He has bright blond hair, and cat ears, and of  _ course _ it’s Chat Noir. She gasps quietly, but he is too far away to hear her anyways. As soon as he’s gone, she goes back inside to where Tikki sleeps on a pillow. 

 

“Tikki!” She whispers. Tikki starts, and looks at Marinette surprisedly. 

 

“What is it Marinette?” She yawns, voice scratchy. 

 

“I just saw Chat Noir outside - he looks like he could use some company. It’s way too cold out to wear just his suit, anyway. Can you transform me?” 

 

Tikki seems a bit surprised, but not disapproving. “Okay, Marinette, but remember to bundle up! Like you said, it’s too cold out just to wear a suit. And don’t stay up too late!” 

 

Marinette nods. “Alright. Tikki, spots on!” 

 

She transforms into Ladybug, and the feel of her untied hair brushing against her suit surprises her. She moves to tie it back up, but decides to leave it down to protect from the cold. She grabs a few hats and scarves that she knitted a while back, and a blanket for good measure. She fastens the blanket and extra layers to her waist using her yo-yo, puts on her extra clothes, and takes off. 

 

The wind bites against her face, nipping at her throat and lungs as she breathes. It feels simply amazing, but she’s very glad to have her scarf on. She soars after where she supposes Chat Noir went, hoping to catch him before he gets a cold. 

 

Finally, she spots him, walking down another quiet street. He approaches a street light, and she jumps toward the lamp quickly, using the available part of her yo-yo to wrap around the top of the lamppost. She soars down, and then realizes how her landing might be a bit problematic. 

 

It’s because she is going to land on Chat, that is. That right there is the problem. 

 

She opens her mouth to give a shout of warning but it’s a bit too late, and they both end up tumbling down the snowy sidewalk unceremoniously. It ends with the two landing face-down in the snow next to each other, groaning. 

 

Chat picks up his head. “L-Ladybug? What - why - how - why?!” He stutters. 

 

She picks herself up slowly, rubbing her forehead. “I - noticed you were out, and I didn’t want you to catch a cold because you’re not wearing any layers.” He stares at her confusedly, and while he does so, she unties the blanket and extra layers and tosses them to him. “Put them on.” 

 

He catches them, but continues to stare at her. She sighs and grabs his arm, pulling him up to stand beside her. “Sorry about crashing into you. I was in a bit of a rush.” 

 

He shifts, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. “How did you know I was out?” 

 

Luckily, Marinette is practiced in the art of spontaneous lies. “I always know when to be there for my partner.” She isn’t sure whether or not he’ll take that literally, but either way, it doesn’t matter. It’s not much of a lie anyways. 

 

He looks at her, seemingly in disbelief of everything that just happened in the past minute. She sighs again, and gently pushes his arms that hold the blanket and warm clothes so that he draws them closer to himself. “Put them  _ on _ , kitty.” 

 

With hesitation, he takes the green knitted scarf and wraps it around his neck. He blinks for a second, and then hurriedly shoves on the gloves and then the hat, which is a bit misshapen because of his cat ears. He directs his eyes upwards in reference to the protruding shapes and huffs. Ladybug giggles, and he looks back down to her face to meet her gaze with a smile. 

 

She reaches into the pile of cloth that Chat Noir still holds and pulls out a pair of pink mittens she brought for herself, and slips them on. She rubs her now-mittened hands together for warmth, and shivers. Chat Noir immediately has the blanket wrapped around her, making sure that she isn’t cold. She giggles again at his unabashed chivalry, and takes a side of the blanket and holds it open. 

 

He looks at her confusedly again. “Come on, kitty cat! The blanket’s for you.” He freezes for a moment, as if just now realizing that he’s the one who’s supposed to be taken care of. She smiles. “I’m waiting.” 

 

He cautiously finds himself by her side, and she wraps the blanket around his shoulders. He is very aware of the fact that she has slung her arm around his neck to do that, and even more aware that she isn’t moving that arm. Everything that’s happened so far seems like it’s out of some warm dream he’ll wake up from in the morning and forget soon after. 

 

But it isn’t a dream, and he knows he won’t forget it. 

 

They start to walk again, off in the direction Chat was going in before he had suddenly been tumbled to the ground. She turns to him and speaks quietly. “Where were you heading?” She murmurs, and her breath floats away into the night.

 

He responds quietly as well. “To be honest, I don’t know.” 

 

“Were you heading home?” 

 

“No, I - I was heading anywhere but there.” 

 

She frowns. “If you don’t - mind me asking, well… why?” 

 

He looks down. “I got into a fight with my dad. He wanted me to do a mod - a, uh, job for him, and I didn’t want to do it because I have enough on my plate not even including secretly being a superhero, and he got mad at me and told me I was a disappointment to him and my mother and so I left and transformed and now I’m here and I didn’t really think this through because the temperature is  _ way _ too low for me.” He says in a rush, as if trying to expel the words from him as soon as possible. 

 

She furrows her brow in anger and scowls. “Well, what did your mom say?” 

 

He stops for a moment, and she keeps walking a few steps after without noticing. The blanket falls off his shoulders, and then she stops too, turning to look back at him with concern. He looks up at her for a moment, and then trains his focus back on the sidewalk. “My mom has been gone for a - for a really long time.” 

 

He looks so small. Just a boy, shivering, cold, and alone in the middle of Paris. Light casts down on half his face, leaving the other half shrouded in shadows. He looks small, and sad, and alone, and cold, and she can’t just let that happen. It’s what she came out here to prevent. 

 

She softens at this, and walks back over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes in order to hug him properly. He jolts in surprise, but gives into the hug after a moment. They stay still, soaking in each other’s body heat, and finally she pulls away, but they still hold each other. 

 

He gazes at her adoringly, finally realizing that her hair is out from the twin tails. It frames her face, making her seem a bit softer than usual, more warm. Her cheeks and nose are rosy from the cold. Her eyes, a gentle shade of blue, stare back at him with a quiet love he hopes is really there. 

 

She slides her hands off his neck so she can adjust the blanket and join him by his side. Then, she grabs his hand and begins to run. 

 

He stumbles, surprised at the sudden change of pace, but catches up to her in due time. The blanket has not fallen off their shoulders quite yet, and it looks as if the two share a cape like small children wear when pretending to be fighting akuma like their heroes do. For now, their heroes are children like them instead. 

 

They run through the streets of Paris, making turns systematically, and Chat knows that she is bringing him somewhere. Finally, they make one last turn, and there is the Eiffel Tower. 

 

They stop running, chests heaving, and stare at the lights that permeate through the winter night. It’s a sight to see, and though they see it every day, there’s just…  _ something.  _ Something new.

 

They both look up at the tower in awe, and then Chat starts to walk again, still watching the tower. She joins him, and they slowly approach the glowing structure. The only sound that can be heard is the soft crunching of snow beneath their feet. 

 

He takes out his staff, and then extends it. It clinks the ground, and then keeps extending up. Ladybug watches on with confused eyes, and he reaches out a hand. She takes it cautiously, and he hitches his free hand onto the staff. As the staff grows taller, it takes him up as well, almost like an elevator. Ladybug makes a surprised sound and grabs on with her other hand as well, so that she comes up as well. The blanket hangs off her shoulders, and though it begins to fall off, she catches it with her foot. 

 

When they finally reach the very top of the tower, he tilts forward, and the staff leans against the structure. The two hop off, and he shortens his staff in an instant. Without a word, he turns and begins to climb the very pinnacle of the tower, Ladybug following behind questioningly. When they finally reach the very, very top, so that there is nothing more to climb upon, he stops. 

 

“Don’t you think we’re a little heavy to be supported by  _ that?! _ ” She yells up at him, but he looks down at her and replies. 

 

“If Volpina could do it, why can’t we?” He replies nonchalantly. 

 

He offers a hand to help her up, but she reaches him without trouble. With one hand, in a similar fashion to how they got up the tower, he hangs off the tip, leaning precariously over the edge and looking over Paris.

 

There is no noise at all save for the cold wind, which howls in their ears, but not obnoxiously so. Ladybug shivers, and relinquishes one of her hands that clings on to the tower for dear life to adjust it. He seems to be fine without the blanket, though. 

 

All the city is lain out before them - underneath, their friends and family and teachers and classmates lay sleeping, oblivious to the wondering of their heroes, who gaze upon each street with new eyes. 

 

Finally, Chat speaks. “Look at the stars,” He breathes, and uses his free hand to point. 

 

Constellations seem to swirl in the night, illuminating the sky. They’re hard to make out beneath the clouds, but in clear spots they are so bright that he can’t help but be completely dazzled. It’s like it’s snowing in space and each star is just one flake in a giant flurry. 

 

Ladybug gasps as she stares too, admiring the brilliant array of stars in the sky. Then, she feels something cold land on the top of her nose. She looks away from the sky, and sees a few flakes of snow begin to fall. 

 

Very gently, a flurry of snow begins to set in, swirling around in unique patterns all around the two. She takes a hand off of the pole she hangs onto and reaches out her palm, which is sprinkled with snowflakes. Chat Noir does the same, looking at the formations with wonder. He turns to look at Ladybug, joy filling his eyes.

 

“I think we’re the first people in Paris to know that it's snowing,” He whispers, turning back to the sky, and it's totally arbitrary and meaningless but still so innocent and beautiful that she can't help herself. 

 

A snowflake lands on his cheek, and she kisses it away. He gasps, and looks at her. She smiles blithely, and he shifts his body so that he faces her completely. 

 

They rest their foreheads against each other, smiling. He carefully puts his hands on her waist and is rewarded with a small sigh. He looks at her eyes, eyelashes frosted with snowflakes and pupils dilated. He can't stand it any longer. 

 

He kisses her, and she wraps her arms around his neck. She goes on her tiptoes again, and he tightens his arms around her waist, bringing them closer together. When they pull apart, they rest their foreheads together once more. 

 

Chat runs a hand through her hair, giving a low hum. She tips her chin up and closes her eyes again, and he presses another kiss to her lips. 

 

It isn’t at all what she had imagined for this night, but perhaps it’s what she needed. He holds her as if she is the most precious thing in the world, as if he lets go he might lose her, but if he holds her too tight she might break. She runs a finger down his cheek, and wipes away the snow that’s landed there. 

 

The night is dreamy, almost unreal in its wonder. Snow cocoons the two, wraps them in their own little world far away from everything else. Ladybug looks at his eyes; they’re filled with hope, with passion, with joy, with even a little bit of fear. There is nothing else he wants, and there is nothing is that she wants except for each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
